


She is Mine

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Announcement, Bowing, Ceremony, Clans, Co-leaders, Confusion, F/F, Healing, Nightbloods, Raven's corrupting influence, Training, Weakness, cuteness, hedatu, injuries, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part IX in the No One to Someone series</p><p>Clarke and Lexa claim each other as houmons (spouses) and the clans are told of the development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making it Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have two chapters, the first discussing what Lexa plans to do while the second is the actual event. 
> 
> This also takes place about three months after the last chapter, nine months since the war and about ten months since Clarke started something with Lexa.

Lexa stood observing the Nightbloods, particularly Aden and nodded every time he was correct in his form. He excelled at everything he did, a quick study and would be a formitable warrior one day. She circled the group, watching as Aden met his opponent quickly in every strike but a single flicker of his eyes towards a nearby Nightblood watching would be his downfall. He was hit and knocked to his knees. The girl he fought put her blade to his throat before backing off, allowing him to stand.

“What has Aden done to gain his position?” Lexa looked around at those watching, “tell me what earned him his death?”

“He was distracted by Kya!” One of the boys stated and the girl in questioned turned, throwing her knife at him but he moved his body and it hit the tree behind him.

“Is this true Aden?” Lexa looked at the warrior before her, “did Kya distract you?”

He gave a soft nod, “sha Heda.”

Lexa gave a nod, “well she is pretty but,” she bent her head close to his ear as she circled him, “weakness gains your death, it gives the enemy a way to strike at you. Never give your enemy your weakness,” she turned back to the group, “and that goes for all of you. You are the elite, those that hold the signs of being the vessel of the Heda’s spirit should I fall. The Conclave requires all of you to be present, from twelve one will be chosen. If you find yourself with a weakness, keep it close but never reveal it to the enemy.” She turned to look at Aden, “and be careful of your friends, not all you think can be trusted, can be.”

“Sha Heda!” It was stated by all and she nodded.

“Pair up and train, I want to observe you.” She turned to look at Aden, “Kya you will spar with Aden, we will see if Aden’s weakness gains him another loss.”

* * *

Titus stood nearby and she joined him, “even the strongest warriors have weakness.”

“Yes, but they will not learn of my mistake if it can be prevented. Kya is strong, she will pair with Aden well should he become the next Heda. She will temper him as Costia and Clarke have done with me.”

“Wanheda?”

She turned her attention to him, “I have decided to make the formal announcement to the clans that Wanheda is my houmon. It has been months, since before we left to annilate the Azgeda gonakru.” She looked back at the Nightbloods, “you see Titus, I hide my weakness well. Not even you, my trusted advisor was aware of the one who sleeps beside me or knows my every weakness and secret. Our personal servants have been sworn to silence and the guards are my most loyal, not even would they speak to you.”

Titus nodded, “and the child?”

“When Clarke claims her as her own, I shall as well.” She took a step forward as Aden hit Kya’s leg with his staff and she went down, groaning loudly as she clasped her ankle.

* * *

Moving to the two, she bent down and Kya looked at her. “It is broken Heda, I am no use injured so I must be placed aside.”

“The ankle will heal, your removal will not.” She looked up at Aden, “your loss weighed on you, that is understood. When with the enemy there can be no softness but upon peaceful lands, when sparring with your people for training you must show restraint. You allowed your anger to injure the one whose affection you hold, that is not acceptable in any instance. We do not harm those we care for Aden, for that you will personally take Kya to the palace and wait while Wanheda sees to her injury.”

He looked down at Kya and then out towards the palace, “it is a long walk and she is injured, how can I take her?”

“I am sure you will manage and when you get there you will learn a lesson I cannot teach you.” She stood and nodded to him, “go.”

* * *

He helped Kya up and she supported herself on her good foot. She took the staff her handed her and they started walking, although she faltered at the edge of the rocks where they would have to climb down. Lexa watched as Aden started working down them, pausing to get Kya at times. Titus motioned to the rest and they started their spars again.

“You mean to teach him the lesson of accepting the pain of those in his care.” Titus gave a nod as she did. “It is smart and you are correct, he needs to be tempered.”

“We all need temperament Titus, the degree depends on the spirit and their pairing.” She walked to the edge of the outlook and watched as Aden continued to help Kya down the rocks. “You have not heard of Okteivia kom Skaikru have you?”

“I have heard of the name merely in passing, she is a friend of Wanheda.”

“She was born among her people and condemned for being born, their savage ways only allowing one child per pair. Upon reaching the ground she was found by Linkon kom Trigeda injured and although I do not know the story, they claimed one another despite the war between our people. She is the one who must be tempered, he is a warrior but has the heart of a healer while she was born with the heart of a warrior. She is now Indra’s second, learning to become better than she is.” Lexa looked at Titus, “that is a tough feat as she is lethal and dangerous, at one point I considered killing her but realized she was better use to me alive.”

Titus looked at her confused, “why do you tell me this?”

“To let you know that you worry about Clarke needlessly, like Octavia she is lethal and dangerous but as Lincoln tempers his houmon, I temper mine. She is lethal but not to those she calls her own, she fights like a mountain cat would for a cub, and will not settle for anything less than justice. Clarke knows she is my greatest weakness and does not let it leave her heart. In public I am Heda, to her child I am Heda, and only in private quarters does she recognize me as her houmon.”

“And announcing it would change that, you know it could create conflict among the clans. She is a clan leader, they could view you as bias and prone to giving her whatever she desires.”

Lexa gave a huff, “ask Wanheda if I have ever given her what she desires? I believe at one point she wished my death and I still live. She desired my army to retaliate against Azgeda and a few of her people, she did not gain an army without me commanded their actions.” She gave a slight smirk, “even in private quarters I do not give her what she desires most times. I believe last week she told me she wanted new clothing for her child, more than her allotted purse would allow. She was denied and I have fondness for them both.”

“There is no persuading you, am I correct?”

“No but know she is mine, none may harm her and live.”

* * *

Clarke sat bandaging one of the young warrior’s ankles, having reset the break and re-stitched the skin. Another stood nearby, clearly worrying if his bouncing leg was any indication. She smiled as Daya handed her another roll of bandages and then cleaned up the mess she’d made cleaning up the girl’s ankle. Smiling she met the girl’s eyes and saw her questioning look when an eyebrow was raised.

“Something tells me this ankle has a story, maybe someone tried to impress someone else?” She looked over at the boy in the nearby chair. “Did you try to impress her and accidently injured her instead?”

He shook his head, “we are Nightbloods, our training is not spoken of.”

“Right, the chosen twelve who be those the new Heda is chosen from.” Clarke looked at him, seeing him wide-eyed. “I am Wanheda, I know things most do not. What’s your name?”

“Aden.”

“Heda’s prized Nightblood, it is an honor to meet you.” She looked at Kya, “and who is this beautiful girl you accidently injured?”

Kya blushed slightly, “Kya.”

“Kya, well it’s a good thing you had a strong warrior to bring you to me. I can only imagine that the walk from the mountain walls were long.” She watched Kya nod, “so you think he’s strong?”

“Yes, and handsome.” She looked over at Aden while biting her lip slightly.

* * *

“I see Wanheda is treating you well.” Lexa entered the small healing room that she had given to Clarke. “Will she survive or must she suffer a warrior’s death?”

Clarke gave a snort, “she’ll be fine with rest and no training.”

“Heda!” Daya ran to Lexa and she immediately picked the girl up, not caring that her Nightbloods were in the room. “I assisted Clarke.”

“I see you have, you shall be a great healer before you come of age if you continue.” She walked over with the girl on her hip, looking down at Aden. “Have you learned the lesson I cannot teach you?”

He gave a nod, “sha Heda.”

“Tell me what you learned?”

“When we injure one we are sworn to protect, we carry their injuries and burdens on our shoulders. Kya will be unable to train till she recovers, as she does not train she cannot gain her allotted meals she earns through training and so it falls to me to see that she has all she needs.”

“This is a lesson I cannot teach you, it was one you must learn yourself.” She looked to him, “however, as you are still under my care I cannot allow you to go without your meals when injured. You will train an extra hour each day and that training shall gain Kya her meals. Go now, I will see Kya safely to the training house.”

Aden rose and paused at the bed, looking at Kya. “I take your burdens as my own, I am sorry.”

“All is in the past Aden, in time I will heal and then I will break your ankle.” She gave a smile and he grinned before turning to leave.

Clarke chuckled as she looked at Lexa, who still held Daya in her arms. “Okay young lady, you’re going to be off that ankle for a while. Heda will bring you back after a week and we’ll see how you’re doing.”

“Will I be able to continue my training after it heals?”

“Well it’ll be a while before you’re back to kicking Heda’s ass but other than that, I don’t see why not.” She watched Kya try not to laugh, “oh go ahead and laugh, Heda can’t do anything to you in this room.”

The girl let a soft snort go and covered her mouth, Lexa looked at Clarke. “We shall speak later on this.”

“She likes to lecture me but I’ve commanded death, she doesn’t scare me.” Clarke moved around Lexa and Daya, to the doorway where one of the guards stood. “Titan, can you take this young Nightblood back the training house for Heda?”

* * *

The man gave a nod before moving into the room, picking the girl up without a word and left the room. Lexa found Clarke leaning against the bed, “Nightbloods should not act as you have allowed her to.”

“Yeah well they’re kids still.” She took Daya from her, “until they take their first kill, they’re allowed to laugh and have first loves.” Looking at Daya, she saw the girl was watching them in interest. “You think Heda’s funny don’t you?”

Daya gave a nod and grinned, “very.”

“I have informed Titus of the announcement; it will occur at the morning clan meeting tomorrow. Have you given thought to your claim on Daya?”

Clarke sat the girl on the bed and looked at her, “Daya I need to ask you a very important question and you can say ‘no’ without it changing anything.  Would you become my yongon? Would you allow me to become your nomon?”

“Truly?”

“Yes, Heda plans to tell the entire city that I am hers and I thought maybe you could be mine.”

A grin crossed the girl’s face and she launched herself at Clarke, “sha, yes in all tongues.”

Lexa gave a smile, “then it is settled, Heda claims Wanheda as her houmon and Wanheda’s child as her own.” She gave Daya a smile, “tomorrow you become the child of Wanheda and Heda.”

“Child of Heda?” Daya looked at her in surprise, “me? Float me now!”

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s expression of confusion, “I think Raven shouldn’t watch her anymore, that’s a common expression she uses for disbelief.”

“I shall have a word with Raven about her care of our child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Azgeda gonakru: Ice Nation army
> 
> The next part shall be up tomorrow!
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this piece so far.


	2. In This Life and the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement is made before the clan leaders and Lexa finds herself in hot water (literally) with Clarke over not telling her the entire truth behind taking Wanheda as her houmon.

The morning clan meeting had to be moved to the evening as one of the delegations had hit trouble with a swollen river bank. However, it gave Clarke the time she needed to prepare both herself and Daya. Lexa had sent a beautiful dress for Daya, which was black with a red sash made of what Clark could only be described as the softest cotton she’d ever felt. It was if it had been made by hand for Daya instead of pieced together from several articles of clothing. She wore her normal clan meeting clothing, telling Lexa she wouldn’t be dressing up for a simple announcement.

Daya smiled at her, having finished spinning in her dress with the crown Lexa had placed on her head the first day they’d met. She hadn’t realized it at the time, thinking it was just a headband but Titus had even bowed his head to Daya early that morning. He had smiled before commenting on how beautiful she looked in her dress and crown. It had caused giggles to erupt, the girl hugging him with a grin on her face.

“You are pretty Nomon.” The word had been on Daya’s tongue since they’d woken. “Remember Titus said we are to bow to Heda until she claims us.”

“Since when have you and Titus become best friends?” She bent down and tied Daya’s boots.

Daya grinned, “he is to be my teacher, Heda told him this morning. He said my first lesson was one of protocol.”

“Of course he did.”

“You do not like Titus, do you Nomon?”

Clarke chuckled as she met equal blue eyes, “he and I don’t like each other, we have different ways of speaking to Heda and so we agreed to disagree.”

* * *

The sound of footsteps made her look up and saw Indra, a nod was received from the woman. Walking to her, she clutched Daya’s hand and watched as Indra nodded her head to the little girl before her. “You are very beautiful tonight Daya kom Skaikru, much more so than yesterday when you were running through the streets after that boy.”

Daya giggled and Clarke looked down at her, “he stole my bag, I chased him and told him if he did not give it back I would send Wanheda to him in the night. Heda laughed when I returned to her and told her what I said.”

“I see, so Heda enjoys herself at my expense.” Clarke smiled at her daughter and tugged her hand gently. “Did you hit him?”

“No, I just threatened him. Heda told me to never hit another, as a healer does not harm unless to protect themselves.”

Clarke gave a huff, “so the mighty Heda actually orders a child not to hit another, that’s irony at its finest.”

Indra gave a soft smile to the girl, “you will make a fine healer.”

“This is a lot of ceremony for a small announcement.” Clarke finally met Indra’s eyes, “why?”

“It is no small matter to choose a houmon and never in history since Heda came to be has a child been called the child of Heda. Daya will be presented to the clans and all must swear their lives for her, she is now of Heda’s blood and an extension of her. The same must be sworn to you, as her houmon you are considered her voice when she is absent and a sign of her power.” She took a step further, “by choosing Wanheda, she has done more than claim you as a houmon.”

“What does it mean?”

“Cover the child’s ears.” Indra nodded to Daya and Clarke covered her ears. “It means you share your power with her during your unions, every night you spend in her bed she gains your power in more equality.”

Clarke swallowed, “so this is political for her, just as it is personal?”

“Yes, she rules with Wanheda beside her in all things as her equal. Rest assure Clarke, I have spoken with Titus and Heda both, she does not use you for power but makes this choice as herself first and Heda second.”

“I’m aware, we’ve had our own conversations but this was never spoke of.”

“Can I hear now?” Daya asked and Clarke chuckled, removing her hands from Daya’s ears. “What did you speak of when you covered my ears Nomon?”

Clarke poked her nose, “things that are for adults only, when you are grown you can know such things.”

* * *

Lexa stood in her dress once again, looking at the clan leaders that had assembled. The clan meeting was not simply called for announcement of her houmon but also a new year had begun and each clan required to swear renewed allegiance to her. They all stood, surrounding her and she saw Kane and Abby present, she had learned they had arrived back from the Ark that very day. She surveyed the expressions on each of the leaders, all chosen by their people and all loyal to her once again.

“I have called you here for the renewal of allegiance and to make an announcement that shall change the years to come.”

“Wanheda does not stand with us, the meeting cannot begin.” It was Luna, her voice soft and not debating but slightly worried.

“Wanheda will not join this meeting.” She spoke evenly, watching as expressions of disbelief crossed most of their faces.

It was the Rock Line People’s leader, Ivan, who spoke. “There were whispers of threats of your death made by Wanheda, has she made such an attempt Heda? If so it cannot…”

“Clarke won’t harm anyone in this room.” Abby interjected and Ivan looked her way.

“Your daughter, Abi kom Skaikru, is no longer your daughter. She is Wanheda, she commands death and if she so desired, you would be her prey.”

“Em pleni!” Titus spoke loudly at Lexa’s command and she took a step down from her throne, looking at everyone in the room.

“Since Heda has existed there has been one that stands beside Heda in all matters. One that tempers the thirst of blood, is a voice and hand when Heda is on the battlefield. Tonight my choice has been made.” She met the eyes of several leaders, ones that had tried to placate her with their own children in the past. “After many years I have selected my houmon. She shall be my voice and hand for this city when I am at war, my voice and hand at war when I am in this city. The one to temper my thirst for blood.” Lexa raised her chin slightly, “tonight I have chosen Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda, as my houmon, my voice, and my hand.”

* * *

As if planned, the doors opened and Clarke walked in the room. She passed all the clan leaders till she reached where Lexa stood. Going to her knees, she bowed her head to Lexa. “Heda.”

“Rise houmon, take your place beside me.” She put out her hand and Clarke looked up at her, taking it as she rose. Standing beside Lexa she surveyed the clan leaders as well. “What say you?”

Titus bowed and Luna followed, the remainder of the clan leaders went to one knee immediately following the Boat Clan’s leader. “Hedatu.” The word was spoken by all but the Skaikru in the room, who seemed confused.

“Rise.” Lexa spoke after Daya slipped in, moving quietly beside the walls as she’d been instructed. Once she stood beside Lexa, the woman gently maneuvered her till she stood in front of her. With hands on Daya’s shoulders, she met the eyes of those in the room who looked questioningly at the girl. “This night for the first time since Heda came to be, a child of Heda lives. Before you stands Daya kom Trigeda, my blood and my child. As my blood you are required to swear your fealty to her, her safety is my safety, her life is my life.” She watched eyes fill with surprise, clearly not prepared for the announcement. “What say you?”

Titus bowed slightly and Luna followed, the rest doing the same after a few moments. “Yongon kom Heda.”

“Rise.” Daya’s voice was small but clear and everyone stood, she turned her head to look at Lexa. “Did I do that right?”

“Yes my child.” Lexa gave her a slight smile and Daya grinned, causing chuckles to fill the room. Looking back at those in the room, she nodded. “The clan meeting can now commence.”

Clarke took Daya’s hand as Lexa stepped back to sit on her throne, she sat the girl on the steps of the platform before retreating to her own seat. The rest sought their seats, the bench that the Skaikru used was filled by Abby, Kane and Bellamy with Octavia standing guard behind them. Earlier in the day Lexa had seen that a small pad and box of charcoal were placed by the steps for Daya, the girl instantly went for them and became quiet as arguments of trade filled the room.

* * *

Lexa found herself entering her quarters nearing midnight and was quick to shed the dress she wore. Knowing her servant had already prepared a bath as had been instructed, she stepped into her washroom and looked at the large stone bath. Removing everything, she allowed herself to step into the hot water and sit on the stone seat at the opposite end, laying her head back to relax as she waited for Clarke to join her after putting their daughter to bed. She felt drained, the clan meetings taking too much of her time and removing any happiness she had gained from Daya’s presence. The girl, not caring about protocol, had sought Clarke halfway through the Broadleaf Clan’s demand for more fish than normal. No one objected or said anything when Clarke had pulled Daya into her lap and held the girl as she fell asleep.

“You and I are going to have a talk.” She opened her eyes to see Clarke standing in the doorway to the washroom, her arms folded and still wearing her clan meeting clothes.

“We may talk in the morning Clarke, night is nearly halfway gone.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Your anger tells me my furs will be cold tonight so I will do well to prepare an apology tomorrow.”

Clarke gave a click of her tongue, “I don’t think so wife, you and I are going to talk now.” Lexa opened her eyes a second time to see Clarke hadn’t moved. “So what is this about obtaining my power with each night I spend in your bed? You never said anything about that and the fact I had to learn that from Indra makes it harder to swallow.”

Lexa gave a soft groan and she raised her head, spreading her arms out on the stone ledge behind her. “It is merely a legend that we gain our houmon’s strength with each union, it is assumed that I will gain the power of Wanheda over time. It is also assumed you will gain the power of Heda over time, although I am sure Indra failed to mention that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It is legend; I have never believed such legends. Yes, I use them when necessary but believing you have the power of death is to believe I was born to a panther.” She set her jaw, “I did not see the need to tell you as it does not matter, it is a legend people believe. You and I do not believe the legend so it need not be mentioned.”

Clarke gave a nod and reached up, removing her outer coat before shucking off her boots. She watched Lexa watch her as she removed every single piece of clothing she had on before stepping into the pool of water. Moving to Lexa, she stopped when they were mere inches apart. Lexa’s hands moved from the ledge to Clarke’s waist. “I want the power of Heda,” a smile graced her face as she leaned into Lexa. “So take me and give me what I desire, what I know you desire. The power of Wanheda coursing through you, powerful and strong enough none would move against you.” She pulled back slightly and met green eyes, “make me your wife.”

Lexa’s nod was soft but she leaned in and kissed Clarke, pulling her closer till she once again sat on the stone seat with Clarke straddling her. “You are mine.”

“I am yours.”

“In this life and the next.” She spoke as she kissed Clarke’s neck.

“In this life and the next.” Clarke repeated breathlessly as her hands ran down Lexa’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translation
> 
> Em pleni: enough
> 
> Hedatu: Heda's second/second to Heda
> 
> Yongon kom Heda: Child of Heda
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think about the latest in the series


End file.
